Squirrelflight
Squirrelflight is a dark ginger she-cat with green eyes Revealed in the allegiances of Midnight with a white paw,Revealed in Midnight, page 87 a torn ear,Revealed in Sunset, page 13 and a squirrel-like bushy tail.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 History In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :In the epilogue, she is shown as a kit in the nursery with her sister, Leafkit, and her mother, Sandstorm. She is named Squirrelkit for her bushy tail. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Squirrelpaw is first mentioned when her mentor, Dustpelt asks Brambleclaw to take her out on a few hunting patrols, because he is very busy since Ferncloud just had her kits. It is noted that Brambleclaw is dismayed at this, and he thinks she is very annoying. Brambleclaw agrees and goes to take her on a hunting patrol. He decides to hunt at Sunningrocks, to which Squirrelpaw disagrees, saying that there will be no prey there. They start to argue and Squirrelpaw says that they should hunt at Fourtrees. They begin to argue again and Sandstorm comes and splits them up and punishes them. She sends Brambleclaw on a different patrol and tells them both to work on their attitude. :Later, she sneaks out of camp, following Brambleclaw, Thornclaw, and Ashfur on a patrol. Brambleclaw notices her and yells at her telling her that she shouldn’t be here. Thornclaw tells them both to stop and asks Squirrelpaw if she has a message, to which she replies no. She said that she wanted to go on a patrol because Dustpelt is always with Ferncloud, and she wanted to do something. Eventually, Thornclaw lets her come with them, much to the annoyance of Brambleclaw. They find a badger on the patrol, and Squirrelpaw immediately wants to fight it, but Thornclaw tells her never to attack a badger in their own den. When she gets back to camp, Dustpelt is very angry and makes her look after the elders for the rest of the day. When she goes to help them, Frostfur tells her stories of Firestar as an apprentice when he got into trouble a lot. :The next day, Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw get into another argument about whether ShadowClan or WindClan will attack. Firestar angrily splits them up and tells them to stop acting like kits, and sends Brambleclaw on patrol with Dustpelt and Squirrelpaw. Along the way, Squirrelpaw is seen trying to make friends with Brambleclaw, much to his relief. While they are patrolling they find three WindClan cats, Mudclaw, Crowpaw, and Onewhisker, on their border. Squirrelpaw sees them holding a vole and she accuses them of stealing it, and Onewhisker calmly replies that it was from RiverClan. He apologizes kindly to Dustpelt and they leave. :When Brambleclaw goes to meet the other cats that had the dream from StarClan, Squirrelpaw follows him. He tells her to go home, they argue, and eventually he lets her come with him. When they get there, she learns about the dream from StarClan and great danger coming, and she can hardly believe it. She remains excited about and Brambleclaw makes her promise not to tell Firestar, to which she agrees. When she returns to camp, she lies to Leafpaw about where she had been. :A few days later, when Leafpaw and Cinderpelt are out gathering herbs, Cinderpelt receives a vision, of a burning tiger. She tells this to Firestar and interprets it as fire and tiger will destroy the forest, meaning Squirrelflight, the daughter of Firestar, and Brambleclaw, the son of Tigerstar. They decide to keep Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw separate for awhile. However, they both notice and talk to each other about it when Firestar and Graystripe find them. Firestar yells at them for being together, much to both Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw’s dismay. Squirrelpaw then tells Brambleclaw that she wants to go on the journey, and he agrees. They leave and spend the night in an abandoned Twoleg monster. In the morning, they start to leave, but Leafpaw finds them. Brambleclaw accuses Squirrelpaw of telling Leafpaw, but both she-cats tell him that she didn’t. Before they leave, Leafpaw tells Squirrelpaw all the herbs they might need on their journey. She thanks her and they set off to leave. :When they arrive at Fourtrees, both Tawnypelt and Crowpaw say that she can’t come, but Brambleclaw insists, and they leave. They first stop at Barley’s barn, and hunt for mice. Squirrelpaw meets Ravenpaw and he tells all the cats about the destruction that he has seen from Twolegs. Brambleclaw tells Squirrelpaw that he will protect her, and she hastily responds that she doesn’t need to be looked after. :The next day, they travel awhile and find sheep, which Squirrelpaw has never seen before. She and Crowpaw get in a fight about who knows more, and Brambleclaw has to break it up. Later, after they cross a Thunderpath, Brambleclaw and Feathertail get separated from the group. It is shown that Brambleclaw is very worried about Squirrelpaw. The next day, they find the rest of the group being cornered by two huge kittypets. With the three of them, Stormfur, Tawnypelt, and Squirrelpaw, they scare them off. At first Brambleclaw is angry with Squirrelpaw for jumping into battle, but Stormfur tells him it was the bravest thing he ever saw, and Brambleclaw stops. They find a place to rest, and Squirrelpaw shows Tawnypelt a place to drink water. Tawnypelt is mad because she thinks that Squirrelpaw played a trick on her, because the water was salty, but the water Squirrelpaw and Stormfur tasted wasn’t. Brambleclaw then realizes that it was a sign from StarClan showing them that they are heading in the right direction. The next day, while traveling, Squirrelpaw gets caught in a fence. While Brambleclaw, Stormfur, and Crowpaw are arguing, Feathertail and Tawnypelt get her out by spreading dock leaves on her fur. :Meanwhile, back at the forest, Leafpaw, Firestar, Graystripe, and all of ThunderClan worry about the missing cats and hope they return soon. :When they meet Purdy, Squirrelpaw seems annoyed at the cat, when she asks him what his name is three times, before he responds. Purdy offers to show them around Twolegplace, to which Squirrelpaw agrees. Eventually, Brambleclaw decides to let Purdy join them. Later, when they go into a Twoleg den, Squirrelpaw tastes milk and loves it. Later, a Twoleg kits picks Feathertail up, and Squirrelpaw has the idea of going up to the kit and purring at it. When they do this, the kit loosens its grip on Feathertail, and they all dash outside. Feathertail thanks Squirrelpaw afterwards, telling her that was very brave. The next few days, they travel around Twolegplace, and get lost, annoying everybody and making everybody grumpy. Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw quarrel a few times. During the battle with the rats, Squirrelpaw is seen wrestling with a rat that is as big as her. Afterwards, she is seen wondering which herb Leafpool would use for rat bites. :Back at the forest, Leafpaw receives a vision of rat bites, and she wonders if they have burdock root, which is used to treat rat bites. She guesses that Squirrelpaw is in trouble with some rats. At the Gathering, all four Clans report that they have missing cats, letting all the Clans know that cats are missing. Leafpaw then chews up burdock root, trying to tell Squirrelpaw to use burdock root for rat bites. :The next few days, Squirrelpaw is seen licking her lips trying to figure out what she tastes. Then, she figures out it is burdock root, and with the help of Brambleclaw, digs some up to give some to Tawnypelt. After they are done, Squirrelpaw remarks that she can smell salt. All of the cats rush to where she smells salt, and Brambleclaw falls into a river. Squirrelpaw then jumps into the water, and is able to save him. Stormfur and Tawnypelt both remark that it was stupid, but a brave thing to do. When they are all settled down, they notice a badger behind them. When they find out that the badger is Midnight, Squirrelpaw listens to the badger with the other cats, and learn that the forest is being destroyed as they speak, and they must leave their homes. Moonrise :She continues her journey with the other questing cats to return home, now traveling through the mountains. Crossing through the mountains, Squirrelpaw jokes that she wishes she was a squirrel. While drinking from a river, the six Clan cats are caught in a flash flood and are thrown over a waterfall. They are then found by the Tribe of Rushing Water, who take them to their cave. The cats meet Stoneteller and the other Tribe cats, and decide to stay a few days to allow Tawnypelt's shoulder to heal, as it was infected by a rat bite. :While in the Tribe, Squirrelpaw spends most of her time with Brambleclaw, going on patrols with the Tribe. :When Stormfur is imprisoned by the Tribe of Rushing Water for a prophecy concerning a silver cat, she and the others try to save him, and she comes up with the idea to disguise themselves in mud like Tribe cats so that they wouldn't get caught. They manage to rescue Stormfur as Sharptooth is attacking and escape from the cave. It is raining when they meet three outcasts that are from the Tribe. After they exchange stories, Stormfur convinces everyone to go back and help the Tribe. Squirrelpaw agrees willingly enough. :Once they reach the cave, Squirrelpaw comes up with the idea to stuff deathberries in a dead rabbit and leave it for Sharptooth to eat. The plan goes wrong and Sharptooth attacks the cats. Squirrelpaw and the others dive for safety, but Crowpaw is about to be killed. Desperate to save Crowpaw, Feathertail dislodges a rock from the cave roof and it plunges down and kills Sharptooth, though Feathertail tragically falls to her death. Dawn :Squirrelpaw returns to the forest after much traveling, and after the death of Feathertail in the Cave of Rushing Water. She helps to persuade Firestar and the other leaders to leave the forest in search of a new home. The Twolegs have done much damage to her home by now, even uprooting Fourtrees and crushing the Great Rock. :Squirrelpaw has a dream where Spottedleaf, the former ThunderClan medicine cat, comes to her and tells her where her sister Leafpaw is. Squirrelpaw, Sorreltail, Thornclaw, Rainwhisker, Brambleclaw, and Graystripe rescue the cats who were captured by the Twolegs (including Leafpaw, Mistyfoot, Gorsetail of WindClan, and the rogue cat Sasha), and she is devastated when Graystripe is taken. She was the first cat to see and understand the "dying warrior" sign at Highstones. :She journeys with the other Clans over the mountains once again. They are welcomed by the Tribe, who offer them shelter and food. :Near the end of the book, she is hunting with Stormfur and he tells her that he is going to stay with the Tribe and Brook. She is upset at this news. Later, when talking with Brambleclaw, she realizes he's jealous of the special bond that she and Stormfur share. She confesses her love to him, saying that her heart is only with him. She reaches the lake with her Clan and finds their home later in the book Starlight. Starlight :Squirrelpaw receives her warrior name, Squirrelflight, on the last night the four Clans share together during the journey. She is the first new warrior at the Clans' new home. Her old mentor, Dustpelt, congratulates her. :Squirrelflight helps to explore the lake and discover the Clans' new territories with Crowfeather, Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, and Mistyfoot, since the RiverClan representatives are no longer with them. She falls into the hollow, and discovers the area that later becomes ThunderClan's new camp. :She fights in the battle against Mudclaw of WindClan when he tries to take over. Squirrelflight then becomes suspicious of Hawkfrost when she remembers that Mistyfoot told her that Hawkfrost was plotting with Mudclaw. Squirrelflight starts to lose trust in Brambleclaw because of his growing bond with Hawkfrost, and their friendship is broken off at the end of the book. Twilight :Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw begin to argue as Ashfur tries to win Squirrelflight's affection. Squirrelflight feels bitter and disappointed that Brambleclaw has grown distant, spending more time with his half-brother, Hawkfrost, than he does with her. She is unsure of her feelings for Ashfur, but enjoys his company. :When Leafpool sneaks out of camp, Squirrelflight becomes suspicious of her sister and follows her. After finding that she's been seeing Crowfeather,, Squirrelflight argues with her about it, but then she notices how desperate her sister seems. Squirrelflight agrees to keep her sister's secret, but is still worried about her. :She is one of the cats who help ShadowClan fight off the two kittypets harassing them. :Later, Leafpool runs away, and her mentor, Cinderpelt, reveals that Leafpool had been meeting with Crowfeather and has most likely run away with him. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight then travel to WindClan. Onestar accuses ThunderClan of stealing his warrior, but manages to calm down enough to send out a search patrol. Everyone is disappointed to find that both cats have left. Squirrelflight then wonders if she would do that for Ashfur, thinking that she wouldn't, but when she wonders if she would do it for Brambleclaw, she realizes that she cannot answer. :At the end of the book, badgers attack. Squirrelflight and a few others guard the nursery as Sorreltail gives birth. They escort Daisy and her kits out of the camp; Squirrelflight shows them a secret way out of camp that Leafpool had discovered. Just as the battle seems hopeless, Midnight, the star-gazing badger, brings WindClan to join the fighting. When the battle is almost over, Squirrelflight is astonished to see that Leafpool and Crowfeather have returned. They join at the nursery, and Crowfeather announces that Cinderpelt was killed by a badger that had gotten into the nursery. Just as the battle ends, Squirrelflight sees two cats arriving, Stormfur and Brook. Sunset :Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw rekindle their friendship and become mates. Ashfur tells Squirrelflight that he loves her, but she rejects him in a kind, but somewhat impatient and irritable manner. :On a patrol, when Spiderleg finds a fox-trap, she figures out how to spring it with a stick. Ashfur gets angry at her and Brambleclaw and begins to avoid them and spread rumors, even publicly challenging Firestar's decision to make Brambleclaw deputy when Leafpool receives a sign from StarClan indicating that Brambleclaw is the right choice. Squirrelflight becomes angry and attacks him, showing her new distaste for him and her support of Brambleclaw. Luckily, Brambleclaw pulls her back and calms her down before she can start a fight. :Towards the end of the book, she arrives just after Brambleclaw had killed Hawkfrost and released her father, Firestar, from the fox trap that had held him. She is delighted and relieved that Brambleclaw saved her father. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Squirrelflight is listed as a queen and mother of Brambleclaw's three kits: Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit. Because she is unable to produce milk, Ferncloud and Daisy feed them. She still stays in the nursery and takes care of her kits, but often sleeps in the warriors' den and returns to her warrior duties earlier than most queens would. When her kits' apprentice ceremony is held, Squirrelflight and her sister, Leafpool, both seem sad for an unknown reason. There is also a strange tension between her and Ashfur when he says, "Some cats try to take what another cat has." :During the fight with ShadowClan, Squirrelflight chases away a ShadowClan warrior who is chasing Lionpaw. Dark River :In Dark River, Squirrelflight brings Hollypaw back from RiverClan territory after Hollypaw visited RiverClan on her own to check on her friend, Willowpaw, the RiverClan medicine cat apprentice. She also appears during the Gathering when Blackstar announces that Tawnypelt has given birth to a litter of kits. Squirrelflight congratulates Rowanclaw, the father, but Rowanclaw only proudly states that he is the father of three Clan-born kits, an obvious taunt towards ThunderClan. Then Squirrelflight, clearly irritated, replies that they are only of use to ShadowClan if they stay loyal to the Clan in which they were born. Outcast :She is named the mentor of Foxpaw, Ferncloud and Dustpelt's kit. :When the Tribe of Rushing Water is attacked by other cats, she decides to travel to the mountains to help along with Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, Crowfeather, Breezepaw, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw. She gives Foxpaw to Sorreltail to train while she is away. :She is the only one who noticed Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw eavesdropping on her, Brambleclaw, and Leafpool's conversation with Firestar, saying that Lionpaw's tail was sticking out. She agrees to let the three come with them to the mountains, saying that it will be a good experience for them. :Soon after, Squirrelflight takes Hollypaw to WindClan to convince Crowfeather to join them on their quest. They decide to let Breezepaw come as well. :At the Tribe's camp, when it is time to attack the intruders, she is the only Clan cat other than Jaypaw to stay behind with the kit-mothers and older Tribe warriors. ''Eclipse :Squirrelflight returns from the mountains with her children, Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw, and her mate, Brambleclaw. :She continues Foxpaw's training. Squirrelflight works hard on her warrior duties, and when ThunderClan is ambushed by WindClan she fights as hard as she can. After the battle, Hollypaw goes to see if she is okay and to ask if she has seen Leafpool yet. She says she hasn't and then her daughter sees a pool of blood by where she is standing, and realizes her belly has been cut open. Once Leafpool has finished treating her wound, she is too weak to be moved, so the apprentices make a nest for her. Luckily, Leafpool and Jaypaw save her life. :At the end, she watches Lionpaw and Hollypaw become warriors, earning the names Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. Long Shadows :While recovering from her injuries, she tries several times to resume her warrior duties, but was never allowed to. :When ThunderClan's camp catches fire, Squirrelflight, along with Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf, are trapped in the camp. Squirrelflight shows them a secret way out of camp, but it is a steep climb that is troublesome to Jayfeather. She comments that it was a good thing the three of them never found this, considering how much trouble they got into as kits. When they make it out of camp, the three are trapped by a wall of fire. Squirrelflight tries to get a stick bridge to them, but her strength is almost gone. She sees Ashfur and calls out for help. He grabs the stick and shoves it through, but will not let the three pass. Ashfur tells her that he will make her suffer, because she left him heartbroken. He claims she will do this by killing her kits. Ashfur also reveals that it was he who had helped Hawkfrost in the plot to kill Firestar. In desperation and anger, Squirrelflight reveals Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf are ''not her kits. Dazed by the shocking truth, Ashfur leaves them. She is depressed when Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather refuse to talk to her. :On the night of the Gathering, Squirrelflight and Ashfur are missing. Squirrelflight comes back breathless and tells the Clan she was helping Leafpool collect herbs. Her paws are muddy, but she tells Brambleclaw that she slipped and fell in mud. Ashfur is still missing, but is eventually found dead and taken back to camp. After Leafpool finds the cause of death, Firestar announces it and Squirrelflight looks nervous and holds her breath. ''Sunrise :Squirrelflight is unsettled after Ashfur's death. When a patrol leaves to look for Sol, she is not chosen to go with them while Brambleclaw is. Brambleclaw tells Squirrelflight he will protect her and she agrees instead of rejecting, though she usually would not appreciate such over-protectiveness. Throughout the book, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather reject her because of her lie. She also keeps trying to talk to the three of them but never really succeeds. :At a Gathering, Hollyleaf announces to all of the cats that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are not her, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather's parents, rather that Crowfeather and Leafpool are. Brambleclaw is shocked and hurt that Squirrelflight never told him. When she is asked why she never told him, she answers that Leafpool is her sister, and that she had to help her. Squirrelflight is too devastated to follow Brambleclaw after he leaves the Gathering. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice'' :It is revealed that Brambleclaw still refuses to forgive Squirrelflight for lying to him about the true parentage of Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze. It is mentioned that Brambleclaw does not give Squirrelflight any particularly hard or distasteful tasks, but simply makes sure that they do not encounter each other while carrying out daily duties. It is also shown that Graystripe supports her, as he defends her when he overhears Lionblaze muttering to himself about why she had mentored Rosepetal. :Brambleclaw rebukes her, even though he agrees with her, after she yowls out in protest against Leopardstar and RiverClan claiming the lake and all of the fish in it. :She is confirmed to be Rosepetal's mentor since Firestar wanted to remind the Clan that she is still a loyal and worthy member of ThunderClan. Her former apprentice, Foxpaw, is now Foxleap, and she is shown to be very proud of Rosepetal. :She encouragingly nods to Dovekit and Ivykit right before Firestar calls them up to be made apprentices. :She agrees with her father about not keeping Rainstorm as a prisoner after Thornclaw comes up with the idea to trade him for extra food (in exchange for his safe return to RiverClan) when they rescued him from the mud. ''Fading Echoes :Before the Gathering she is seen with Leafpool at the fresh-kill pile. :At the Gathering, Blossompaw, for fun, climbs onto the tree where the leaders sit and announces she is Blossomstar, but Squirrelflight tells her coldly to get off. Blossompaw then slips and falls out of the tree, startled. Squirrelflight and Millie have an argument about it when Millie defends her daughter. After their argument, Squirrelflight sits far away from where Millie is sitting. :When the beech tree falls into ThunderClan's camp, Squirrelflight gathers a patrol to collect props to hold it up. She later joins Jayfeather to go see Littlecloud for Briarlight's injury. She tries to share a story with him about when they were kits, but Jayfeather becomes angry with her. She also gets angry, saying he hasn't had the worst pain. :When Millie found out that Littlecloud's patient, Wildfur, died, she becomes frantic and claims Jayfeather said Briarlight would die. Squirrelflight jumps to her nephew's defense, saying even though Wildfur died, Briarlight might not. Night Whispers In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans :She is first seen as Squirrelpaw when Sandstorm is giving a tour of the old ThunderClan camp. Squirrelpaw is on guard and seems supicious when Sandstorm enters the camp with the vistors. When Sandstorm goes by the apprentice den, she sees moss kicked up everywhere, and hints that it was probably Squirrelpaw, because she is such a restless sleeper. :Later, as Squirrelflight she gives a tour of the new ThunderClan camp. She starts by heading into the camp, and telling of her story when she almost fell into the camp. She said she was lucky that she hadn't broker her neck. She then goes up on top of the Highrock and into Firestar's den. She comments that Firestar's den is very cool and comfortable. She walks by the apprentice and elder's dens and finally to the Nursery where she see Sorreltail and her kits. After that, she goes to the medicine den and greets her sister Leafpool. Code of the Clans :Squirrelflight is seen talking about her warrior vigil. This is a mistake, since there was no camp when she was a made a warrior. She first says not to sleep near the warrior's den because all the snoring will put you to sleep. Then, he climbs onto the Highrock, which she says wakes her up. She says that if you get tired, play a game of mouse-chase, but don't send it flying to the nursery or you'll wake up all the kits. She then concludes that you have to be very careful and alert when on your vigil. ''Cats of the Clans :She is first mentioned in Leafpool's story, when Rock explains the link that StarClan fostered between her and Leafpool. He explains that StarClan made the link because they knew that Squirrelflight would be traveling along away, and would need her sister's guidance. :Later, Rock says that Squirrelflight is the exact opposite of Leafpool, and she is scorching fire. He then tells Blossomkit that even Squirrelflight has her secrets. He says that it was bold of Brambleclaw to let her go on the quest, though he doesn't think Squirrelflight gave him much choice. Rock thinks it was good that she went on the quest, because it made her a better cat over all. She proved she had the courage and determination of her parents. He then explains that both Stormfur and Ashfur loved Squirrelflight but, she needed someone to match her fire and not contain it. He says that cat was Brambleclaw. He concludes that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw have been good parents to Lionpaw, Jaypaw, and Hollypaw, and that they should be rewarded for their devotion. :When Rock speaks of Ashfur, he hopes that he is not remembered for quarreling with Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. He asks the kits if the elders in StarClan have fretted over where his path will lead now that he has lost Squirrelflight's affection. Rock concludes by saying that Ashfur is not a troublemaker and would want Ashfur on his side of battle anyday. Battles of the Clans :When badgers attack ThunderClan camp, she is seen warning the camp that badgers are attacking and then plunging into the battle. Later, a badger is attacking Whitepaw and Squirrelflight is seen rushing to her side. However, Squirrelflight soon realizes the badger is Midnight and tells Whitepaw not to attack it. In the Ravenpaw's Path Series A Clan in Need :She is with Leafkit and Sandstorm as her great-uncle, Ravenpaw and his friend, Barley approach the nursery. She asks who they are, and Sandstorm tells her that they helped ThunderClan in the battle of BloodClan. Ravenpaw compliments the kits and plays with them. The Heart of a Warrior :Firestar's battle patrol plans to leave for the Farm quietly and secretly. But as they are about to leave, Squirrelkit appears and shouts that she wants to come too. This wakes the rest of ThunderClan and Firestar's vision of leaving quietly is destroyed. In the Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :She's a minor character in this short story, and is only seen once when she votes for her father, Firestar, to become leader of all four Clans temporarily. Trivia *She has SkyClan blood since her grandfather, Redtail is brother to Spottedleaf.Revealed in ''Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 *In Erin Hunter Chat 7, it is revealed that she is unable to have kits.Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Brambleclaw (formerly) Revealed in Sunset, pages 37-38 and 61-62 Father: :Firestar: Mother: :Sandstorm Sister: :Leafpool: Grandfathers: :Redtail:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Jake: Status Unknown Great Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Grandfathers: :Adderfang: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Grandfather: :Cloudstar:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Distant Grandmother: :Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Aunt: :Princess:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 111 Half-Uncles: :Ashfur:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 41 Deceased, Residence unknown :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Half-Aunt: :Ferncloud:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Great Uncles: :Patchpelt: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Unidentified Kits:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Status Unknown :Ravenpaw: Status Unknown :Dustpelt: Great Aunts: :Willowpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Frostfur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Half-Uncles: :Scourge:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat Deceased, Residence Unknown :Socks: Living (As of The Rise Of Scourge) :Longtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Half-Aunt: :Ruby: Living (As of The Rise Of Scourge) Niece: :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Nephews: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: Cousins: :Cloudtail:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 219 :Shrewpaw:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 21 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spiderleg: :Toadstep:Revealed in allegiances of Outcast :Rosepetal: :Hollykit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Birchfall: :Dovepaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivypaw: :Foxleap:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 :Icecloud: :Graystripe: :Mistkit:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Nightkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sorreltail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Brackenfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 95 :Cinderpelt: Deceased, Reborn as Cinderheart :Thornclaw:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 62 :Brightheart: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 19 :Tawnypelt: :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Hawkfrost: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Whitewing: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit: :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 19-20 :Dawnpelt: :Flametail: Tree Quotes Warrior Ceremony References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:The Lost Warrior characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Main Character Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Night Whispers characters